mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomatic Insanity
Diplomatic Insanity is the fifth episode of season three. Synopsis Lupe is offended by the toucan stereotypes, being promoted by famous toucan celebrity, Kiki Von Beaky. After making a protest about it at school, Principal Pixiefrog tries to dodge a lawsuit by starting an animal equality club for her. Plot TBA Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Lupe Toucan *Kiki Von Beaky *Principal Pixiefrog *Windsor Gorilla *Slips Python *Lippy Zebra *James Ant *Brandon Capybara *Ingrid Giraffe *Octavius Octopus *Nate Penguin *Ingrid Giraffe *Phineas Porpoise *Leslie Lamb *Mr. Mandrill *Octavius Octopus Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Live Show (A) – Dieter Reith (opening) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (Lupe flies to school) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (Principal Pixiefrog’s office) * Thirty Points Ahead – Stephen Bulla, Jeff Kidwell (United Species) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (Jake gets tossed out) * Too Busy Shopping – Armando Trovajoli (Jake in disguise) * City Traffic – Bruno Canfora (Pixiefrog’s car “talks” to Jake) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Kiki Von Beaky’s here) * Italian Summer – Hendric Haydegg (“Lupe, you’re smiling.”) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (“But I don’t get it, Lupe…”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) Trivia *The title is a pun on "Diplomatic Immunity". *Kiki Von Beaky is the first toucan, aside from Lupe to appear in the show. *Only episode, where background characters Kimberly Swan and Kaku Tiger speak. *The United Species is a parody on The United Nations. *Adam's hairstyle, when running the United Species club is the same hairstyle he had, when running for school president in "Political Animals". *In the United Species class, when everyone is saying "Here, here" and Lupe is saying "Aqui, aqui" which, in Spanish, means "Here, here". *Every student in the United Species class has a name plaque, with their species and a Latin term underneath, though the Latin terms are clearly inaccurate and are simply done as a joke. **Lippy Zebra - Zebra: Striped Brashed **Unnamed Codfish - Codfish: Sushi Fishi **Billy Goat - Billy Goat: Sheepus Beardus **Nate Penguin - Penguin: Non-Flyus Pingu **Lupe Toucan - Toucan: ??? Bibanticus **Brandon Capybara - Capybara: ??? **Windsor Gorilla - Gorilla: Kingus Kongus **Slips Python - Snake: Serpus Mammus. **James Ant - Ant: Insectus Smallus. **Jake Spidermonkey - Spider Monkey: ??? Tarantula **Unnamed Antelope - Antelope: Lionus Poopus **Ingrid Giraffe - Giraffe: ??? **Leslie Lamb - Sheep: Wool-us Sweaterus *Adam says that rabbits aren't allowed at CDMS. This continues "The Big Field Trip", where it was established that rabbits were seen as untamed wild animals by the more anthropomorphic animals. *Third appearance of Principal Pixiefrog's car, following Shiny Thing and One Lump or Tutor. Errors *When Kiki von Beaky is doing her double reverse barrel roll splat and the students are applauding, Jake can be seen at the bottom of the screen. But at the next shot, he is standing with Adam, who is not with the crowd. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Lupe episodes Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Pixiefrog Episodes